To be someone
by Kim Moon
Summary: A woman becomes a secretary for a vice chairman at a prestigious company.
1. Chapter 1

To be someone

Chapter 1

Glancing at her watch for the tenth time, Relena waited patiently for an available taxi cab on the curb outside her apartment. Today was her first day at work and she knew first impressions really did matter. Her outfit today should be acceptable as she wore a full black pencil skirt dress and black high heels. She couldn't believe it herself that she was chosen out of many applicants to be given the job as an executive secretary of a prestigious company. Finally a taxi cab came into view and she flagged it down with a wave of her hand.

Thirty minutes later the cab came to a stop in front of a massive white building with tall glass windows. She smiled and stared at it for a few seconds, this place will be her work for many years to come. After paying the driver she exited the cab and stood in front of the steps. Taking a deep breath she took the first step and made her way inside the building. The sound of her heels clattering on the tiles brought the attention of the woman behind the information desk. "Good morning Miss. How may I assist you this morning?" She asked Relena. "Oh! Hi! Good Morning to you as well ma'am. Would you please direct me to the vice chairman's floor?" Relena replied with a smile on her face.

The woman behind the desk gave a surprise look at Relena's inquiry. "Uh, yes. He's at the top floor, take a two lefts and his office will be on your right." She replied. "Thank you very much Ma'am, I appreciate your help." Relena replied as she made her way towards the elevators. "Oh dear, what a lovely lady. Hope she lasts longer than the rest. The vice chairman indeed needs help." The woman said to herself as she watched Relena wait patiently for an elevator.

Once inside the elevator Relena suddenly became nervous as she made her way up the last floor. As the elevator doors opened she stepped out and her eyes marveled at the executive designs of the floor. She took the last left where a glass desk was placed across a double door on her right. She knocked three times lightly on the double doors waiting to be welcomed in. She read the golden plaque on the right wall, she was definitely in the right place.

Contemplating on whether or not to enter, Relena knocked again hoping whomever was on the other side would answer.

Looking at her watch one more time she knew she would be considered late in the next ten minutes. Pulling the right door open, Relena stepped inside the vast office. All the lights were on and she made her way towards the large desk to the left of the office. She didn't realize that there was a man with his arms crossed and his head down on the desk.

"Uhm… Excuse me sir?" Relena said quietly as she stood in front of him. But no reply came from the sleeping form before her. She dropped her bag on the floor and went around the desk to stand next to him. With one hand she softly tapped his shoulder and immediately panicked when he grabbed her wrist as he was waken from his slumber. Relena gave a loud gasp as she was surprised by his quick reflexes. He stood with a very serious face and asked in a deep serious tone. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm Relena Darlian, Sir your new executive secretary. I was to start this morning, I knocked but there was no answer. Please forgive me for my intrusion. I also didn't mean to wake you, sir." Relena said as she stared deeply in his eyes. He let go of her wrist and adjusted his suit. Relena gave a brief bow and went to stand in front of his desk after picking up her bag off the floor.

He was taken by here professional yet very respectful manner. Coming around to stand in front of Relena he extended his hand to her and said "I don't believe I introduced myself Miss Darlian. I'm Heero Yuy. I apologize if I startled and hurt you." Giving a brief nod she smiled at him and shook his hand."I look forward to working with you Mr.Yuy." She replied.

"I will be very frank with you. I am not easily dealt with and I don't give second chances. Mistakes are at a bare minimum here. Deadlines are never given an extension. I expect the best from staff and you will meet the rest shortly. Heero said calmly. "Well with a man in your position it's expected. I sure hope I'll be able to keep up with you Mr.Yuy. I certainly hope to be here for a long time. "Relena said.

Heero was surprised at how Relena kept her confidence upon their meeting. The past secretaries he had hired did not last for more than a week. She was quite interesting not to mention smart and beautiful. He nodded and escorted her out of his office to lead her to her new office desk.

"This will be your new workspace. As you can see it is right across my office doors. Again, your tasks as my secretary won't be easy. When I need you, you must always be prepared. Anytime of day. " Heero said as he showed Relena her desk. "I'll do my best Mr.Yuy." She replied and bowed one more time. "Good luck." Heero replied and went back inside his office.

Taking a deep breath Relena placed her belongings in a file cabinet next to her desk. Before she knew it phones began ringing and the monitor on the desk began pinging as emails covered the screen. Taking a deep breath Relena sat down on her chair and smiled. Today was going to be a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 2

It had been four years since she started her job as the vice chairman's secretary. Her co workers were surprised that Relena managed to stay much longer than all the others. The staff were even more surprised to find out that Relena would be in charge of handling most of the work. Meaning anything provided by the staff must run through her prior submitting to Mr. Yuy. They knew how their vice chairman could walk into a room and fear would creep up to them. Just the way he would look at you and the way he would speak was intimidating.

Though there was no doubt that the pair complimented each other when Mr. Yuy and Relena would arrive at the office every morning together. They would both walk in with Heero's bodyguards behind them not too far away.

Relena also feared Mr. Yuy everytime she would make a mistake and he would raise his voice to her. Remembering their first encounter she knew there was absolutely no room for mistakes. She would accept the fault as hers and never repeat the same mistake ever again. In time Mr. Yuy came to a comfortable relationship with his secretary if that made sense. Relena didn't have much free time after work as she was always on standby just in case her boss would call needing her assistance. Being paid quite well kind of pushes all barriers of clocking in and out. She was working even after office time, he would call her to give an update on certain software's or meetings with ambassadors around the world.

Today was different Relena received a call from Mr.Yuy letting her know he was to leave for France immediately due to a business proposal that hadn't gone too well. She knew that when he was gone all the weight was put on her shoulders in their department. Arriving at the office at 7am Relena immediately busied herself with two conference calls and a meeting with the legal department. Glancing at her watch she sighed, it was way pass lunch and she was behind on her reports. She frowned and went to get a cup of water hoping it'll ease her hunger.

As she made her way back to her desk the ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. Pulling it out of her pocket she smiled it was Mr. Yuy calling. Swiping the green icon she answered "Yes, Mr.Yuy." "Relena I need you to email all the pdf files on schematics of the electrical unit for the new building. After that I will need the report on your two conference calls today." He replied. "Yes, Mr.Yuy I will get those done today. I'll send them as soon as I can." Relena said as she typed away on her keyboard thankful she was close by her desk. "Thank you Relena. By the way I prefer it if you would stop calling me Mr.Yuy. I want you to start calling me Heero. I believe such formalities between us should be changed. If you're okay with that." He said unsure why he smiled as he did. "Sure thing Heero. Have safe flight back. Goodbye." Relena replied. "Hn…" Heero said as he ended the call.

Heero waited patiently at the airport gate, he didn't bother telling his secretary he was on his back. He thought about her again, the way she said his name. He adored the way her voice would play over and over in his mind. He didn't expect her to last as long as she did, he grew comfortable. He couldn't wait to come to work to see the beautiful smile she gave him every morning.

Relena sat down after their call and clutched the phone to her chest. She smiled to herself thinking if it would be alright to address her boss on a first name basis. Two hours later the sun began to set, she still had not finished her work. Her eyes began to slowly close as she typed away on the keyboard. She Bagan slightly swaying and tried to shake her head to stay awake. "Just another hour I should be done." She said to herself. The floor was quiet as everyone had already departed. "I'll just put my head down for a few minutes." She said to herself as she folded her arms and placed her head down. Maybe a quick nap would help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 3

Relena opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Gasping in shock she immediately stood up from the couch letting the blanket that was draped over her body to fall on the ground. Her heart raced as she clutched her shirt with her hand, but relaxed when she recognized the room. She was surprised to see Heero asleep across from her. She smiled as she picked up the blanket off the floor to place over him. Knowing he had carried her to his office to rest made her heart flutter. Kneeling by his side as he lay asleep on the couch she whispered "Thank you Heero. I owe you one." She made her way to the door and looked back at Heero's sleeping form, she smiled then turned to leave.

Heero woke up at the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. The time read 6:45am, he noticed Relena had left already and frowned. He realized the blanket that he placed on Relena earlier was now draped over him. He inhaled the scent of cucumbers and melon, it was Relena's. Knowing he over worked her the night before he sent her a text of taking the day off and resume work tomorrow. Unexpectedly, Relena replied immediately with a huge thank you and many smiley faces that made Heero chuckle.

"Miss Relena isn't here today?" Randall asked. He was the Manger of the legal department. "No, I wonder if she called in sick. She works too much." Anna replied holding folders to her chest. "Good morning! Huh? Miss Relena not in yet?" Emma asked as she placed her belongings on her desk.

"No." They replied in unison. The sound of the elevators opening stopped their conversation. Heero arrived in a dark navy suit, he stopped to speak to his employees who just arrived as he did. "Miss Relena will be taking off today. Please refrain from calling her. I'm sure you are all competent in preparing my ledgers and reports today. Also I will be needing the new ad for the launch next Saturday." Heero stated and everyone nodded in reply and he headed to his office.

They looked at one another and Randall mouthed _"He gave her a day off."_

Four hours later the office was in complete chaos, they weren't able to gather the ledgers that Heero had requested and to make matters worse the ad for the launch wasn't ready. Randall's phone rang as he continued to work on the ledger he answered it immediately. "Legal department." Randall stopped typing at the information given the him by the marketing department.

He became furious and hung up the phone, he proceeded in researching information of the other company's merchandise. There displayed before him was the exact same product they were to introduce next Saturday.

He called for a meeting with the other departments to discuss the possibility of launching earlier to ensure their product would be on the market before the other company would launch theirs. "They copied our design!" Randall said out loud. "Has anyone informed Mr.Yuy?" Anna asked as she surveyed the room for answers. "He's been on conference calls and hasn't left his office. He doesn't know yet." Emma replied. "Something must be done. We can't make it look like we copied them. This was our product in the beginning." James said as he read the specs of the product from the other company, as the production manager he began to fear the outcome once Mr.Yuy had found out.

Unsure why no reports or ledgers were being submitted Heero decided to give his employees time. A ping on his monitor indicated a new email from Sphere Corporation his competitor. As he clicked the email and advertisement of their new product began to play. As the video came to an end his blood began to boil. He stood and gripped the edge of his desk, someone managed to steal his company's ideas of their new product. A product not meant to be revealed until next week. Somehow his competitor managed to beat him making it look he had copied them.

Pacing back and forth he became even more furious and called Randall, Anna and James into his office. The three of them knew they were in big trouble, Heero began to raise his voice and it scared them. Their jobs were on the line and they had to correct the problem. Heero continued his lecture and requested they come to solution or it meant the end of their employment with the company. Emma could hear Heero's voice and felt bad for her co workers, knowing the only person that could fix such things was off today, so she went against her best judgement and called their savior.

Relena glanced at her clock on the night stand it was 2pm, she smiled into her pillow. She had never slept in so late, getting up from her bed she made a beeline to her bathroom to shower. Once done she dressed herself in a white sundress and beige wedges. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door to catch a taxi cab. A few minutes later she found herself sitting on a park bench with an ice cream cone watching couples pass by holding hands and children playing. Sighing she finished her cone and decided to take a walk down the beautiful park.

Wanting to see if she missed a call from Heero, Relena scanned her phone and noticed she had an email. Clicking it open, it was an advertisement from their competitor she was immediately taken aback from the video, it shocked her. Though it was her day off she knew how important the launch was to Heero and his company. As she waited on the curb for a cab her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Relena answered and heard the frantic voice of Emma. She explained what was happening at the office, and Relena knew Heero was giving them a hard time blowing off so much steam.

Arriving outside the building Relena ran as fast as her heels could take her. Rose, the woman at the information desk watched as Relena run pass her and into the elevator. "What's happened?" she thought. As the elevator took her to the top floor Relena began calling her direct contacts to fix the problem. Once the elevator pinged to announce her arrival she took a deep breath and stepped out. Emma greeted her and before she could utter a word, Relena could hear Heero's voice growing louder.

Relena dropped her bag on her desk and entered Heero's office abruptly. Upon seeing Relena enter Randall, Anna and James were relieved but still sullen at the harsh words Heero had voiced out to them. "You shouldn't be here. I gave you time off." Heero said as he crossed his arms glaring at Relena as she approached him. Rolling her eyes at his comment, she stood by his side to face her three co workers, giving a brief smile she said "Hey guys, would you please go back to your respective desks for a moment while I speak with Mr.Yuy. Do continue your work and await my instructions. We will deal with the matter head on." Relena said and they gave her a curt nod and exited the office. Heero's eyes burrowed and turned to look at his secretary who just ordered his staff to leave during an important meeting.

Relena adjusted the blinds on the windows and turned the lock on the door. Heero watched as Relena approached him with a sweet smile. He didn't let his guard down, he was very upset and Relena wouldn't be able to change that. "Hmm...Don't be mad at me Heero. I received an email and I immediately came here. I'll be here by your side until we fix this problem. Anyway I've already been in contact with our supplier. We can launch in three days before Sphere Corporation could launch theirs. To top it off I've spoken to your attorney Mr. Allen for legal action should they launch their product before ours. We have proper documentation that the original design was ours." Relena said as she pulled his hand making her way to his desk dragging him along with her. "Sit down and relax. I'll take care of it Heero. I wouldn't want you to continue stressing yourself over this. Not to mention the three staff members you just scared." Relena said as she motioned Heero to take a seat on his office chair which he did as he stared at Relena.

"You handled it without being in the office?" Heero asked dumbfounded. Relena made her way around the Heero's desk and sat at the edge crossing her arms to look Heero squarely in the eyes. "Like I said. As soon as I received the email I called all possible direct contacts to assist in the matter. This is one serious and important issue Heero, I couldn't let this idle until I got back to work tomorrow. Now, give me one hour Heero it's all I ask." Relena said hoping to ease Heero's temper. His glaring made her nervous all over again. He nodded slightly and wasn't aware his hand was close to her thighs. He gulped and looked away, she was definitely making him go crazy. Her scent was driving him wild.

"Thank you Heero, I'll report to you as soon as I can. I'll set up a meeting in ten minutes so we can go over the specifics okay?" Relena said as she moved from the desk. She was about to leave when Heero pulled her wrist gently making her turn around. He stood up still holding her wrist and said "Thank you Relena. I'm not mad at you, I just…" his words were cut off by Relena's lips pressed on cheek. "Try to calm yourself Heero. Let me take care of things. Don't worry about anything it's my job." Relena said as she pulled away from his grasp and headed towards the door. She turned to see Heero hadn't moved from his spot, she smiled and went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 4

As Relena stepped out of Heero's office she smiled to herself, she had no clue what urged her to kiss her boss on the cheek. How would she be able to explain her actions? Shaking all those feelings aside she headed to the legal department to speak with the staff. As she neared the office she overheard the staff speaking in hush tones.

"Ugh! I honestly want to quit. Anyone want to join me? How can he speak that way? No wonder he has no one in his life, he is so cold." One person had said and Relena stopped dead in her tracks and continued to listen her fists clenching. "Should we just leave and let him deal with it? He doesn't deserve people like us working for him anyway." Another said and Relena became furious at their gossip, storming into the office all heads snapped up and the conversation ended.

Relena began demanding quite a lot of information. No one had seen her so upset yet serious. " I will set up a meeting with the entire department heads in ten minutes. Mr.Yuy will be present in this important discussion. I suggest you gather all your reports and ledgers to present it to him then." Relena said as she looked at them individually.

"Okay listen, I may not be your superior but if you'd like to keep your job here I suggest you pay attention. I will do what I can to assist in dealing with this matter, now if there are any objections tell me now." Relena asked. Before leaving Relena turned around and said "Please be mindful of what you say amongst each other about Mr.Yuy. Do not speak poorly of him with me around or you will be reprimanded, so this is a warning. To whomever said he has no one in his life I will correct you. He has me…. I'll see you all in the conference room in ten minutes." With that Relena a left hoping she had the final say in things.

Duo leaned his body on the frame of the door. "Thanks for standing up for the vice chairman Miss Relena." He said thankful for the statement of his best friend's secretary. As executive chief of production he knew very well Heero was one complicated superior. But outside of work they were the best of friends. "Not a problem Mr. Maxwell they just don't know him as well as we do." Relena said as she walked pass him, Duo looked at the staff with a disapproving look and shook his head. They each felt embarrassed along with guilt as they watched Relena leave. "Just so you know, she just saved your asses." Duo said.

As Relena reached her desk she began to work on her own report and ledgers knowing the staff would still be slacking off on their end. Once printed and placed in a folder she began calling their supplier and the attorney for a full report. A few minutes later she was gathering all her research and reports in her arms when she felt dizzy bracing her one hand on the desk.

"Relena are you okay?" came Heero's voice. She looked at him and was surprised with the worried and concerned look on his face. "Yes, I'm sorry I guess I've been rushing things. I began to feel light headed. Don't worry about me Heero. Shall we?" Relena replied brushing off his concern. They both headed to the conference room. Heero kept a hand in the middle of her back, for a little security. She smiled but missed his touch as he let go when they arrived at the conference room. From there he became a whole different person as his anger grew immensely.

Each department head was present standing awaiting the arrival of their vice chairman. The room became silent and still upon his arrival, they each felt nervous as he took his seat. Relena took a seat by the wall and listened as the meeting began. Heero started off too strong and she could see the members of the meeting tense as his voice was beginning to rise.

Duo was about to speak until Heero began questioning their duties. "This company has a reputation to uphold. Our merchandise carries the most pristine designs not to mention the best specs any company has to offer. I want answers now! How are we to fix this issue? This room is filled with highly paid individuals and I expect a response from each of you." Heero said as he stood to walk around the conference room. His voice loud and demanding.

He stared at the computers and laptops on the screen. These were the two products they were to launch next week and it so happened someone had given the design to a competitor. Heero turned and stood in the middle of the room his eyes wandering, he locked eyes with Relena and she looked at him with pleading eyes to calm down.

"Anyone have any ideas? Where are your reports?" Heero asked with his hands on hips. "Mr. Randall Green from the legal department where are your reports and ledgers." Heero asked looking at him intently. "We…we weren't able to gather them sir, it was a short time given." He replied stammering as he spoke. Heero gripped the edges of an empty seat and glared at everyone in front of him.

"Not enough time? Nothing was done? Anyone here have anything to help with this matter? Do I really have incompetent employees?" Heero felt like picking up the chair and throwing it across the room. Relena stood up and briskly walked to sit in his chair looking at him directly.

The room was taken aback by her bold move to sit in his chair. With a frown on her face she began to place her folders on the conference table. "Mr. Yuy, here are your ledgers and the financial report from the supplier. I've spoken to your attorney and he has provided me the legal documentation for the products indicating our original design." Relena said and didn't bother to address anyone else in the room, she just looked at Heero not blinking. Clearly she too was upset.

As he was about to speak Relena beat him to it. "Now about the product, I suggested to add additional features from the design Mr. Maxwell had advised for the next year's product launch. Would that suffice?" Relena asked still giving Heero her best glare. Sighing Heero again controlled his anger.

"Relena how is it you can supply all the needed information in less than hour and give an excellent suggestion for our launch?" Heero asked and looked at every person in attendance. Relena heard the way he addressed her and hoped no one had caught it. Duo looked at her and gave a smirk, she blushed and crossed her arms.

"Mr. Yuy it is with the help of everyone here that I was able to provide these documents." Relena lied. Everyone let out a sigh knowing Relena had yet again saved them from their vice chairman's wrath. Heero knew she was covering up for the rest of the staff, he couldn't figure out whether to coax the truth out of her or not.

"Work on Relena's suggestion all of you. I want the ad for this launch in two days. Be thankful Relena managed to save this company's reputation." Heero said before walking out the conference room slamming the door. Relena thought hard she must have overstepped a boundary somehow. But now she was someone who became an asset to the company.

"Thanks for helping me out Miss Relena." Duo said as he stood by her side. "It was your idea." Relena said with a smile. Duo left with a big smile on his face, he knew something was going on between them.

Relena hadn't moved from her seat, she looked at the rest of the staff members and moved her head to stare at a spot on the wall. "Thank you Miss Relena. We owe you one. You helped us greatly." Anna said and they all nodded in agreement. Relena finally stood gathering the files in her arms. "I do apologize for Mr. Yuy's outburst. You all know he worked from the ground up to be where he is today. Again, do not take things to heart. Don't think ill or poorly of him. Work your hardest and if there is anything I can do to help you know where to reach me. Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen." Relena said as she bowed in respect and left the conference room.As she departed each member in attendance looked at each other with a questionable look.

Unbeknownst that her statement was heard by Heero in the room adjacent to the conference room. He smiled and leaned his head back to rest on the door. She really was amazing with the way she spoke to the way she handle things professionally. He thought about the kiss she had given him earlier and how it stilled his growing anger. He exited the room and headed towards his office.

Relena looked up at him as she entered his office. Giving a loud a sigh she began to feel exhausted as today's work had driven her on edge as well. It was time to leave for work when Heero approached her.

"Any plans tonight Relena?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Come on, I owe you. Let me take you to dinner." Heero said with a small smile. Giving a small chuckle she squeezed his hand. "Hmm…Let's go Mr. Yuy." Relena replied. "Lead the way Miss Relena…"

They ate in a comfortable atmosphere as if they were like the regular couple in the five star restaurant. No one would have guessed she was his secretary. After her sixth glass of wine, Relena began to feel the effect of the alcohol. She felt so free and relished the night as she was dined by a handsome rich man whom she began to have feelings for. He wasn't her boss for the night, he was her date.

"Seems like someone had a little too much to drink." Heero said as he ushered Relena into the car. "No… you you had too much to drink…" She began slurring her words.

Before Heero could ask where she lived her head fell to the side to rest on his shoulder as he sat next to her. She fell asleep instantly and he urged her to wake up. "Mr. Yuy?" his driver called in the driver's seat. "Just take us home, Alfred. Thank you." Heero replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head inhaling the scent of cucumbers and melon.

Alfred looked at his rear view mirror and smiled to himself, his boss finally met someone that made him happy.

Upon arriving to his house, Alfred opened the car door for Heero to carry Relena inside the house. "Have a good evening sir. I will be here in the morning." Alfred said. "Good night Alfred." Heero replied. Placing Relena on his bed he pulled the covers over her body. Slowly moving strands of her hair away from her face.

"Good night Relena." He said as he kissed her forehead. He was beginning to fall deeply for his secretary, the one person who would protect him like he would protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

**CHAPTER 5**

(The following morning)

Sylvia Noventa glanced at her wrist watch before pressing the buzzer outside Heero's iron gates. She had just arrived from London after leaving for four years. It became an absolute irritation that Heero had not contacted her since her departure. Today she would set things straight about her feelings towards him, hoping he too felt the same.

They had been business partners for quite awhile and she knew he treated her differently than the other women who tried to gain his attention but failed.

Sylvia waited for a response from the buzzer. "Yuy's residence. How may I be of service today?" said Alfred. "Yes, Sylvia Noventa. Here to see Heero." She replied joyously. "Uh, good morning Miss Noventa. I didn't know Mr.Yuy was expecting you." He replied nervously. He knew his master had a visitor last night who was still upstairs asleep. " Are you going to let me in?" Sylvia asked a little irritated. "Yes Ma'am." Was all Alfred said. After his reply the gate opened and Sylvia's driver entered through the long driveway leading to the front of the house.

Her driver had opened the door to assist her in exiting the vehicle. As she walked the steps Alfred stood in front of the door waiting patiently. "Hello, Do _you_ remember me?" She asked with hint of sarcasm in her voice. She walked right past him and into the main entrance. "Mr.Yuy will be right with you Miss. Please have a seat." Alfred said as he went to call the master of the house. He hated to admit it but Sylvia was the least person he wanted to see early in the morning. His master is in for a surprise.

Alfred knocked on the door hoping his master would open right away. "Mr.Yuy. Good morning sir." He said waiting for a reply. Heero lazily opened his eyes and pulled the covers off him. His feet made contact with the cold floor and headed towards the door. Heero slowly turned the knob to see his trusted butler standing before him. "Alfred? Is everything okay?" Heero said squinting his eyes. "I apologize sir. Miss Noventa is downstairs waiting for you." Alfred replied. Giving a little surprise reaction, Heero looked back at Relena's sleeping form on the bed and was irritated by the intrusion.

"Let me change first Alfred. I'll be right down." Heero said as he closed the door slowly. Alfred nodded and headed down the hallway to inform Ms. Noventa that his master won't be long. A few minutes later Heero opened the door of his bedroom and looked again at Relena. She still had not woken up and he smirked as his made his way downstairs. He didn't know what were Sylvia's intentions this morning. He would make it clear today for her to not bother him anymore.

The sound of footsteps caught the attention of Sylvia and she immediately stood to rush over to hug Heero. Unsure of her actions Heero slightly pushed her for some distance between them. "What are you doing here Sylvia?" he asked giving her a serious look. She stared at him in shock as she was pushed away.

(Meanwhile upstairs)

Relena forced her eyes open as the throbbing of her head continued its assault. She knew that she had no tolerance when it came to alcohol. She felt like pulling her hair from the pain. Just then her eyes fell on the grey colored sheets, it wasn't her usual soft cotton blue. Immediately becoming more alert and confused she looked at herself to ensure she was still in full clothing. Quite thankful she was fully dressed she thought hard if she had any drunken mistakes.

Then it hit her, she remembered getting in the car with Heero and her words slurring as she was ushered inside the car. Taking her hands and covering her face she stifled a scream. How could she be so careless! "Ugh, this is so embarrassing. He's probably going to laugh at me." She said quietly to herself. Looking around the room, it struck her that she was inside Heero's room as her eyes fell upon his leather suitcase. "Did he sleep in the guest room? Why didn't he take me home?" She said again quietly. She remembered when he was sick and Alfred was on vacation. Knowing he had no one else, she took it upon herself to help her boss get well soon. She recalled the first time she slowly stroked his hair to help him sleep, it made her smile as she clutched her shirt.

"Did he sleep here with me?" She asked looking at the disheveled sheet opposite from her. Alarms began setting off in her head. Grabbing the closest pillow she screamed into it as loud as she could. Heero and Sylvia heard a noise and both looked up at the ceiling. "Um, is someone here?" Sylvia asked with a bitter voice.

Relena walked to the bathroom across the bed and washed her face with warm water. Looking up at the mirror she recalled the night she had with Heero. He held her in his arms in the car as they made their way home. She smiled and headed downstairs to find her boss to thank him.

"Ah, so you're finally awake sleeping beauty. Took you long enough. How's that hangover?" Heero said as he saw Relena descend the stairs. He smiled as she walked over to meet him. "Good morning Heero. I'm sorry if I became such a hassle last night. Ugh… not to mention if I made a fool of myself. Why didn't you take me home?" Relena said as she craned her neck but was taken aback with the presence of a woman by Heero. Jealousy slowly creeping in her heart. Though the woman seemed vaguely familiar. "Are you feeling much better? You should rest Relena. You did such a great job yesterday. It's your day off and I mean "day off" Relena. No work." Heero said folding his arms.

Before Relena could say anything Sylvia butted in. "So do you work together? It's such a strange relationship you both have. Isn't it indecent for your position to be sleeping over your boss's home?" her voice came with an icy stare at Relena. Not wanting to be in the presence of Heero's guest any longer she looked at Heero and back to Sylvia. Unsure of their relationship she thought it best to leave. "Ma'am please excuse me. I have to be heading home. I apologize if your question will be left unanswered. May you have a good day." Relena said as she bowed her head and went back upstairs.

"Tsh, who was that Heero? Bringing in co workers now? Are you sleeping with her? Such a poor looking girl. Working for you must set her expectations high then. Guess she wants a promotion. What is she to you Heero?" Sylvia asked her voice high and demanding. "That's none of your business Sylvia! You and I are nothing. Don't come here ever again, you are no longer welcomed here. If you have business to discuss, just go to the company office. If you ever disrespect Relena again you should consider our business partnership void. Please leave." Heero said as he turned and ran up the stairs to speak with Relena.

Sylvia felt anger and hatred brewing in her. Alfred escorted her out the residence and waited for her car to leave, he did not like this woman at all. Sylvia screamed out her frustration causing the driver to panic. "Relena huh? Just you wait and see. Who do you think you are? Heero belongs to me." she said looking out her car window.

Heero opened the door to find Relena looking out the window. "Hey, are you okay? Don't worry about Sylvia. I think many are under the impression that you and I have actually started a relationship, Miss Relena." Heero said with his voice low, not sure where he was heading towards the conversation. He approached her from behind and made his way to stand by her.

"Mmm… you and I have never been in any past serious relationships. It's easy to assume such things Heero, especially in a workplace such as ours. It's kind of hard to handle you and have a boyfriend at the same time." Relena replied crossing her arms looking at him intently. "Are you saying because of your job you're unable to be committed to a serious relationship?" Heero asked. Taken aback by his statement she looked at the ground then back to look at him straight in the eyes. "Oh no Heero please don't think that. I honestly don't want to be in a relationship with anyone right now. I'm content at where I am. Besides, I have one handsome yet arrogant person I deal with on a daily." Relena said giving him a wink a and giggling.

"Plus, I have all I need working for you. I have my favorite coffee every morning waiting for me. We take lunches together after we're bombarded with conferences and meetings. At times you take me to dinner after a long day. You never forget my birthday too, you send me wonderful gifts that brighten my day making each one better than the last. You send me flowers when I'm having a rough day or when I wasn't feeling well." Relena continued and Heero listened as she explained the things he'd done for her as a fine gentleman.

They both didn't realize the things they did for one another. How they were able to calm one another with their presence or voice. It seemed as if they were in a secret romantic relationship that neither one of them knew.

"We have grown into such a comfortable relationship. Wait…Arrogant!" Heero said and he chuckled as Relena pinched his cheek. "Why did you kiss me Relena?" he asked. "You're still thinking about that? You were over the edge Heero. You wouldn't let me handle the situation and you were probably going to stress over it. I did it to calm you. I hope you don't think bad of me." Relena said as she casted her eyes downward. Taking his hands he cupped her face and said "You're always taking good care of me Relena. I know someone like me doesn't deserve you. You're too kind and selfless, hard working and very beautiful." Not knowing what came over him, Heero brushed his lips over hers. She smiled and he kissed her softly as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm… don't say that Heero. I'm not someone you deserve. I have nothing to offer you, I come from nothing. I was hoping to get the job to be someone better than who I was in the beginning." Relena replied and she began to tear. Heero rubbed her cheek with his thumb brushing her tears away. "Don't cry. Who you were before was the reason you strived to be better. Look at who you are now, you're amazing and many would kill for your job. So…. where do we go from here Relena? We've kissed more than once and I don't think I'd want to lose you to someone else." Heero replied.

"It'll be hard for you and I to be involved Heero. I'll be the talk of the company. We do see each other on a daily basis, although it will become a challenge for both of us. But, I don't think I'll be able to manage working for you knowing I'd lost you to someone else too." Relena said as she flashed Heero a smile. "It might be complicated. I wouldn't want to compromise anything. Especially your decision making Heero. I don't want to be a distraction." Relena said as she moved his bangs a little from his eyes.

"Don't worry about that Relena. You and I can work through this professionally." Heero replied. "Mr. Maxwell is beginning to get the idea." Relena said giving him another wink. "Why do you say that?" Heero asked. "Let's just say that when someone tries to ruin your name, I give them a piece of mind. I'm sort of overprotective when it comes to you. Mr. Maxwell noticed it as well during the meeting. I apologized on your behalf. Something no one has done." Relena replied. "You apologized? For me getting upset? Their incompetence was the reason for my anger. Yet you apologize…." Heero's voice grew louder. He calmed seeing Relena's eyes slightly flutter. "Would you be my girlfriend Relena and still remain my executive assistant?" Heero asked staring at her eyes intently.

Relena wasn't expecting the question and hesitated to answer. She smiled and said "Yes of course, but you already know the conditions. If I think we're at a brink of separation I will resign my position." Nodding, Heero summoned the courage to cup her face and give her a searing kiss. "Is this actually happening? I'm kissing my boss. No my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. Took four years for this to happen. The feeling is amazing" Relena thought to herself as she and Heero continued to kiss.

Heero's phone rang catching his attention and pulled away. "Sorry Relena, I need to get that." He apologized. Relena nodded and brought herself to stand from Heero's embrace and walked over to the window. "Yes?" came Heero's voice as he answered the phone.

Crossing her arms she thought of how it was nice to have someone call hers. Heero was definitely handsome and a fine gentleman. If only her family could see her now, with all she managed to achieve. All her hard work finally paid off and she was finally living the life of someone she wanted to be. Her trance was broken when she heard Heero curse which forced her to turn around and look at him curiously. Walking to her bag to retrieve her own phone she checked it just in case she missed anything.

Heero watched out of the corner of his eye Relena checking her phone. He knew she would begin working again on her day off. He continued his conversation completely unaware that Relena was handling things on her end. Receiving an email that Heero's new airline was ready for unveiling during next week's launch collided with the new launch for their new electronic merchandise. Relena began to send her own countermeasure, sending Mr. Winner the proper details.

After sending her email to Mr. Winner she placed her phone in her bag and sat on the bed once more crossing her legs and arms. Giving him a smirk as he looked at her curiously. "**Barton**, I'll call you back." Heero said as he ended the call. "What did you do?" Heero asked as he approached Relena. "Hmm? What do you mean Heero?" Relena asked clueless to his question. Before he could say another word his phone rang once more. Sighing he answered "Yes, **Winner**." He looked at Relena and she began to laugh loudly. "Was that Miss Relena, Mr. Yuy?" Mr. Winner asked on the phone. "Uh, I…it's not" Heero began but was cut off. "Tell her thank you and I'll inform Mr. Barton right away. I'll let you go now sir." He said and ended the line.

Heero was lost for words again, he couldn't believe she managed to take care of things. Always taking good matters into her own hands. Taking the pressure off his shoulders. Relena stood up from the bed encircled her arms around Heero's torso. "You okay now? No more cursing, you know I don't like that. How about we get out of here and head somewhere fun? My boss gave me a day off. So where to?" Relena asked as she looked up at him. "What did you do Relena? You're not getting away with this. I told you it's your day off…" his words cut off by Relena's lips pressed against his.

He responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist pressing her body against his frame. She was definitely a keeper and he would never let her go. He decided that day, the only woman allowed to be the future Madam of the Yuy's was Relena…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

CHAPTER 6.

6 months later

Heero stood in front of his mirror trying to arrange his neck tie. Tonight was the annual charity ball and his company hosted it to fund the local orphanage. He was soon ready to leave his home to pick up Relena from hers. Heero had thought about the past months they've been dating, it had seemed to be just what he was missing. Although he couldn't help but feel lonely after he'd drop off Relena home after a date or work. Alfred opened the car door for Heero and waited til he was seated comfortably. On their way to Relena's he thought about asking Relena to move in with him. He was scared it'll rush things and knowing Relena she was very independent. He would just have to wait for the right time to ask. It would make things easier for him but also the thought of them being caught dwelling in the same house. Too many thoughts rushing in his mind that he didn't realize Alfred had placed the car in park. He looked outside and his eye fell on the steps of Relena's home.

Heero exited the car and made his way up the stairs. He knocked lightly and Relena opened the door few seconds later. "Oh, Heero you look more handsome than ever." She said. "I'll fix your tie." Heero marveled at Relena's white dress. If it had a long trail and a veil she would look like a bride. He knew she'd be the most beautiful one on Earth. She was simply breathtaking every time he saw her. "Heero are you okay?" She asked her voice muffled as he brought from his trance. "Yes I'm okay. Are you ready?" he replied. "Of course, let's go." She said.

The ride to the charity ball which was just at the company building wasn't a long one. In mere minutes they arrived but only to be surprised with the vast photographers outside. As Alfred slowed the car to stop he looked at the rear view mirror and nodded signaling Heero to depart the vehicle. "Are you ready Relena?" he asked. All Relena could do was nod. This was unexpected. It would be quite obvious if they both exit vehicle together. Alfred opened the car door and instantly photographers aimed their cameras at Heero. Camera flashes in every direction, all Heero could do was wave as he extended his hand for Relena to take. The photographers waited anxiously as to who the luck lady was. After all this was the vice chairman of the company. Relena took Heero's hand and she urged her body to exit the vehicle. It's as if time had stilled. Relena smiled as Heero placed her hand at the crook of his arm and lead the way to entrance of the ball. She could hear the comments as she walked alongside Heero.

"Wow! Isn't that Miss Relena?" "She's gorgeous!" "Look here! Miss Relena!" "Beautiful couple!"

It was a wonderful feeling. Once inside the ball they made their way down the marble steps. Heads turned their direction and everyone in attendance admired the pair. "Just relax, Babe. It's okay." Heero said as he let out her pet name. "Okay…" was her simple reply.

"Duo,Is that Miss Relena? The one you mentioned last time?" asked Hilde. Duo nodded at his wife's question. Just staring at Heero and Relena as they approach them. "Hello, good evening Mrs.Maxwell I have heard so much about you." Relena said as she bowed slightly at Hilde. "Oh! Please call me Hilde. It's nice to finally meet you Miss Relena." Replied Hilde as she shook Relena's hand. "Now, there's a new face. Is this the notorious Miss Relena?" Trowa Barton asked as he joined the group extending his hand towards Relena. "Yes, Mr.Yuy. Barton. I'm Relena Darlian, Mr.Yuy's executive assistant." She replied accepting his hand.

Heero felt as if he should be introducing her as his wife. A quick shake of his head as he began rushing things between them. He was definitely protective of her and he made sure no one dare to take her away. He watched as she sipped on her champagne.

Tonight, she seemed to be the center of it all. No one but him realized her beauty and intelligence. A few hours later they were joined by Mr.Winner and Mr.Chang. Relena felt that the conversation was more amongst the men speaking of business. She excused herself and made her way to restroom. Anna and Emma entered the restroom quietly speaking to one another. "I can believe Miss Noventa showed up." "She's was always rude and disrespectful when she came by the company to discuss business with Mr.Yuy. She demanded things from us when she wasn't our boss." Emma said finally.

The door behind them unlocked to see Relena emerging from the stall. "Sorry Miss Relena we didn't mean to gossip!" They both said in unison. "Ladies don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Are you both enjoying the party?" Relena asked. "Of course!" again they replied in unison. They were both scared and nervous. "Hey, it's just me Relena. We're both in the same department. Just call me Relena. Please." She said as she smiled with open arms. She gave them a quick hug each and left together.

The sound of her laughter distracted his conversation with Trowa. She was speaking with Anna and Emma, there was something about him that made him want to join their little conversation. Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Quatre had noticed Heero's attention was somewhere else. "So, are you gonna tell the company that there might be a _Misses Yuy_ soon?" Duo asked hoping Heero's attention would go back to them. "I do hope you mean me Mr.Maxwell?" Sylvia approached them wearing a very revealing dress. She placed her hand on Heero's arm and laughed lightly. Trowa's brow lifted knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Relena looked to see the same woman that was at Heero's home early morning six months ago. Anger began to build inside her. Sensing a little uneasiness beside her Emma looked at where Relena's eyes were locked to. "Oh no she is here. That's Sylvia Noventa, she's a business partner from London. She's been a partner for about seven years. She recently came back but no one knows why." Emma said hoping Relena would hear her. The whole department knew that something was happening between their boss and Co worker. Relena saved them so many times that they respected her and even envied her. Relena was kind hearted and generous to the whole department. She basically had their backs when a bad situation arises.It was only fair to have her back as well.

"Hey, Sylvia. Why don't you let go of Heero there?" Duo asked noticing Sylvia hadn't released her grip on Heero's arm. "Weren't you talking about me? Wouldn't I be _Misses Yuy_?" Sylvia asked giggling. The group was certainly quiet after her comment. Heero respectively loosened Sylvia's hand. "Didn't we talk about this already Sylvia? Didn't I make things clear?" Heero said looking at her intently. "Oh come on Heero for old times sake! You don't have a date tonight, why not have me?" She said jokingly clutching his arm again.

"Ladies enjoy the rest of the night. I'll see you Monday morning." Relena said as she made her way to Heero. She's had enough of this woman's presence. Emma and Anna watched as Relena briskly walked towards their boss, hoping to set things straight. At the corner of his eye, Heero noticed Relena approaching but her calm face was replaced with irritant and anger. He wasn't sure if Relena had witnessed Sylvia's actions.

Relena stood in between Quatre and Trowa looking at Sylvia with annoyance. "Hello Miss. We meet again" Relena began. Sylvia didn't realize Relena's attendance. "You look more presentable than the last time I saw you. Miss Relena was it?" Sylvia replied with sarcasm. Heero looked at Sylvia with a warning. "I believe you should let go of my date Miss Sylvia. Heero doesn't seem to appreciate that gesture." Relena said. "Aren't you his secretary or something? Did you just call him Heero? You're in a circle of business owners and partners. What are you? You're no one." Sylvia replied as she let go of Heero's arm and approached Relena crossing her arms. Relena stood her ground and looked Sylvia directly in the eye barely blinking.

Relena scoffed. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way?" Relena asked. At this time Hilde had moved from her spot next to Duo to stand right beside Relena. "You weren't invited in this circle Sylvia. Find someone else to bother." Hilde said. "What! Are you saying I don't belong to this group? She's just someone who slept her way into the position she's in!" Sylvia shouted loudly.

Tears began welling up in Relena's eyes. She mustered the strength to slap Sylvia across the face hard. Sylvia was about to retaliate and slap Relena's face but was stopped by the firm grasp of Heero's hand around her wrist.

"You've crossed the line tonight Sylvia." Heero said as he tightened his grip. Sylvia winced. "How could you do this to me Heero. Who is she!" Sylvia asked, her voice trembling. The whole ball stopped as they witnessed a growing argument by the founders of the charity ball. "I think you should leave Sylvia." Duo said calmly. Relena let the tears fall this time, she couldn't hold it anymore. "How dare you accuse me of stooping so low? How dare you accused me of sleeping my way into this position? I've worked so hard to be where I am today. You're just a spoiled daughter of rich family." Relena said her voice trembling. "I don't owe you any explanation, I don't know you. If you'll keep interfering in my life because you continue to chase Heero then maybe it's a best I leave. Excuse me." Relena said as she stormed out the doors of the ballroom. Heero watched as Relena ran away hurt and humiliated.

Hilde, Anna and Emma ran after Relena in hopes to comfort her. Everyone watched as Miss Relena departed the party, they were completely sorry for her. Heero was completely angry and everyone in attendance knew his anger. He could kill when he was furious.

"I will make things clear tonight." Heero said as he let go of Sylvia's wrist. "Tonight, we will no longer be doing business with Noventa Enterprise." Heero said loudly and the crowd began to murmur. "Miss Relena is my executive assistant and many know how protective I am with Relena. I will terminate those that speak ill of Relena and cause her harm. Be mindful of what you say and do to Miss Relena." Heero said as he looked at Sylvia. "She's may become the **Yuy's** madam. So I suggest you respect her." Heero said directly at Sylvia.

Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa were in complete shock as to Heero's revelation. Not completely announcing their relationship but somehow addressing the matter. Heero began to show feelings when they knew his cold demeanor. "Enjoy the rest of the evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your support." Heero said as he bowed. He exited the ballroom hastily to find Relena. Sylvia stayed rooted where she stood. Her world came crumbling down as her plan was ruined. Not only did she lose the partnership, she humiliated herself. Moments had passed and the door opened revealing Hilde, Anna and Emma. "Did Heero catch up to her?" Duo asked. The three of them shook their heads in sadness. Sylvia took the chance to run away. "I hope you're happy Sylvia!" Hilde shouted out.

Heero ran down the hall looking for Relena he passed the lobby and went through the front doors. He exited the building to see Alfred waiting by the car. "Alfred did you see Relena?" he asked slightly panting. Confused at his question Alfred replied "Sir, I only saw three ladies looking around outside but not Miss Relena. I've been out here the whole time."

Taking out his phone he dialed her number and hoped she answered. Heero stood outside in the cold night looking up at the stars with his phone by his ear. "come on, please Relena answer…"

No one would think that Relena would head upstairs to her office. She sat in her chair, facing her desk and looked around. She began reminiscing of her first weeks on the job. It was clearly a tough one. Most especially her boss, the man whom she feared. Her phone rang and she knew who was calling. She contemplated on whether to answer. Seconds passed and she placed her phone down. There was nothing to say. There was nothing to explain. Her tears began to fall as her thoughts ran back to Heero. Realization hit her. She was deeply in love with him but she didn't belong with him. She wasn't anyone of importance. She didn't want to part with Heero, but her heart ached.

"**Damn it!**" Heero shouted as he continued to call Relena's cell. Alfred was saddened by his master's attempt to find Relena. "Heero did you find her?" Duo asked from behind him. The rest of the men joined shortly. "No." Heero replied. Trowa placed both hands into his pockets and looked up to face towards the building. Something tugged in his thoughts. "Do you think she's in her office?" Trowa asked Heero.

Heero hadn't thought of it. He raced to the lobby and waited for the elevator with all men following not too far behind. The elevator reached the top floor and they all exited in different directions. Heero headed towards his office and noticed the light turned on in her office. He slowly walked to her office unsure of what would happen between them.

Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa waited by the conference hallway. They knew that Heero had found her. Relena's office door was open and Heero knocked slightly to get her attention. She didn't budge as he entered making his way to her. She stared at the computer monitor as if in a trance. She knew they'd find her sooner or later. "Relena." Heero said quietly.

Relena raised her head slightly and smiled at Heero. "Good evening _Mr.Yuy_. Sorry for ruining your evening. I'll be going home now." Relena replied as she stood to gather her things. Heero was hurt with the formal address to his name. She went back to being his assistant rather his girlfriend. Heero blocked her way ensuring that he speak with her before she left.

"Relena I'm sorry about all Sylvia's accusations. Everyone knows they aren't true. Please talk to me. Don't leave me." Heero pleaded. "I have so much to think about _Mr.Yuy_. thank you for standing up for me. I appreciate it greatly." Relena replied with sadness in her voice. She tried to leave but Heero blocked her again. "Stop Relena. Talk to me."

"I don't want to argue Heero. I don't want to complicate things. Let me go home." Relena said. "Are you ending things between us? Heero asked afraid of the answer. Relena felt defeated and sat back down. Of course she didn't want things to end between them. "I don't know." She replied with tears falling down her face.

"Relena, _I love you_." Heero said as he looked at her intently. "What did you say?" She replied in confusion. Did he really just say that? "Relena, I said I love you." Heero replied. "I… I.." Relena began but was cut off by Heero's lips crushing into hers. As they parted Heero stared into her eyes. "I love you Relena, no one will change that. No one dares to bully you ever again. You are the girlfriend of Vice Chairman Heero Yuy. You are of importance in my life. Don't leave me." Heero pleaded as he pulled her up from her chair. He cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. "Relena, please don't leave me." Heero said. "I won't Heero…" She replied. Heero was relieved that he was able to find Relena and sort things out.

"Come home with me tonight. Stay with me tonight." Heero asked.

Shocked at his request she replied "…_ okay._"

They made their way to the elevator where Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa waited. "I hope you guys fixed things. It would be awkward here at work." Duo asked as they entered the elevator. "We're okay now Mr.Maxwell." Relena replied. "nah don't call me that. You can call Me Duo." He replied. "Hmm… no, you're still my superior. I'll call you Duo when it's just us." Relena replied. Duo simply nodded and said "For now I'm your superior. When you start carrying the name Yuy, it'll be entirely different." She's definitely respective of titles.

Alfred glanced at the rear view mirror, Relena had fallen asleep again on the way back to Heero's home. "Relena we're home." Heero said as he slightly nudged Relena's shoulder. "Sorry I didn't mean to sleep. I cried a little." Relena replied as she opened her eyes lazily. They made their way into Heero's room and Relena took a change of clothes to the bathroom. She stared at herself for a minute. She brushed her teeth and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes.

She didn't expect anything other than sleeping over at her boyfriend's house. She emerged out of the bathroom and found Heero waiting for her on the bed. She climbed in and almost immediately Heero pinned her down to kiss her. She was surprised with his move and accepted his hungry deep kisses. Slowly in her mind Relena knew Heero's intentions. They were both adults and it was a matter of time til it happened.

"Heero?" Relena called out between kisses. "I'm so sorry Relena. I don't mean to push you." Heero replied unaware of his actions. "I love you Heero." Relena said as she pushed down the back of his head to crush his lips onto hers. That night became the most infinite memory to burn in their hearts forever..


End file.
